


Language, Daniel!

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Swearing, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan and Phil are playing Crash Bandicoot on the gaming channel, and Dan’s getting just a little out of hand. In the end, they both end up needing a bit of a calming down.





	Language, Daniel!

“I think it tastes of like… the taste of…” Phil pauses, only briefly, but it’s still noticeable to the viewers. Dan, however, pays no attention. He’s not even exactly sure what Phil said in the first place. Dan is completely focused on the screen; he’s probably trying harder than he should be to beat the Crash Bandicoot level, but he’s on the gaming channel, so it’s only fair for him to want to prove his skill at the game to millions of people. “artificial grape mixed with an orange-” Phil finally finishes his sentence, but nobody’s ever sure if he planned to say more, because he’s rudely interrupted by loud screaming to his right. 

“Fuck you!” Phil’s eyes widen at the sudden, earsplitting sound of his boyfriend raging. He must have fallen while Phil wasn’t looking. “That was fucking… on the fuck fuck.” 

After Dan’s finished spluttering obscenities, Phil impulsively opens his mouth. “Language, Daniel. There’s babies watching this.” 

It starts with the tiniest smile. First, Dan struggles to keep the corners of his mouth in their places, then he sees the huge smile on Phil’s face and they’re both laughing their asses off. Phil’s not exactly sure why he chose the words he did; there’s probably a bit of 2009-esque randomness left in him. After about five seconds, when the two finally sit up straight and wipe the tears from their eyes, they’re both fully aware of the fact that they’ll need to add a jumpcut to edit out their laughing; there’s no reason for it to take up time. Therefore, they’ve got a bit of a break. They can say and do whatever they want and know they’ll edit it out later. At first, it’s about the same they’d say if it was live. 

“I don’t know whose infant has decided to watch our videos, but I feel bad for the baby we’re influencing,” Dan manages to get out in between restarting laughs. 

“Maybe if it wasn’t for you and all your fucking profanity…” Phil grins, being the biggest hypocrite possible just for the hell of it. 

“You really are the polar opposite of your branding; you know that, right?” 

At this point, the two look about the opposite of who they’re expected to be; Dan’s wearing a soft smile and Phil’s face is carved into a sly smirk. Phil’s smirk only grows as he delivers his response. “I’m not a cute, innocent bean? Yeah, I know.” He snakes his hand around Dan’s waist, wheeling his chair towards the chestnut-haired man. 

Dan’s face reddens as he wraps his arms around Phil’s neck, allowing Phil to lean him back and lie on top of him. “Getting less and less innocent by the second,” Dan chokes out before their lips collide. Phil almost immediately bites down on Dan’s bottom lip, causing the younger boy to gasp and allowing him to slide his tongue into his mouth. After a moment, Phil pulls away and starts planting soft, wet kisses on Dan’s neck. “Phil,” Dan moans. “We have to film.” 

“So? We do still owe them a sex tape.”

Dan laughs, having nearly forgotten the bit from all those years ago. “But seriously, we can do this later. I don’t think we should be filming if I’m covered in bruises.” 

Phil chuckles, but backs off, knowing Dan’s right. “That escalated quickly,” Phil says, reviewing his own behavior in his head. 

“You got that right. Have fun rewatching that in editing.” 

“I’ll invite you; we can have a watch party.” 

“I’ll bring the condom if you bring the lube.” 

“It’s a deal.” 

The two take a moment to calm themselves from their heated tangent before Dan hands Phil the controller. “I believe it’s your turn.” 

“Okay,” Phil said, pressing the start button on the controller and letting out a laugh so his face would look like it did when he knew he would insert a jump cut. “Here we go.”


End file.
